


Spooky scary skeletons

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tights, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna is very excited about his halloween costume, but Madara has other things on his mind...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 10 - Nylons/Tights





	Spooky scary skeletons

Izuna suddenly burst into his brother’s room without knocking.

“Look what came in the mail today!” He said excitedly. “Another part of my Halloween costume!”

Madara looked up from his laptop and turned to his brother. He was wearing black tights with skeleton print. 

“Looks pretty realistic.”

“I know, right?!” 

Madara nodded. “Is the print on the back as well?” He asked curiously.

“It is!” Izuna said, already turning around. But he didn’t stay like that for long, which made Madara complain. 

“Hey, I wasn’t done looking.”

Izuna raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s the print you’re checking out…?” 

“Of course! I wanted to know if it’s anatomically correct.”

“Oh…” Izuna muttered, feeling a bit ashamed for accusing Madara like that. He turned   
around again. 

A soft smile appeared on Madara’s lips. Izuna’s first impression was actually right, but he managed to fool him perfectly. He took another look, staring right at his ass.

“I’m afraid one bone is missing…” Madara then said. 

“Oh noo…” Izuna whined, turning to the mirror, trying to see where’s the mistake.  
Madara walked towards him, placing his hands on Izuna’s hips. “Well… want me to put the bone back in there for you…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
I have been busy for the past few days and also travelled a bit so I didn't always have access to my stories/the internet, but I'm back! I just need to catch up with the challenge now, some of the stories are already finished, some are still missing, but I'll start posting again. Also, when I started the challenge, I said I'm going to spam this fandom. Well... I'm about to do exactly that. I missed some days but I don't really want to post till the middle of november, so I'll just... dump a bunch of MadaIzu stories in here at once. Stay tuned (ʘ‿ʘ)


End file.
